Vida no Campo: Extra
by Watashinomori
Summary: Enquanto outros vão ao campo aliviar a tensão, tem gente que encontra os meios mais práticos. :YaoiSlash::RemusSnape:


**Vida no Campo - extra**

**Disclaimer: **Apocalipse (como muita gente tem chamado) chegando e graças a Deus a culpa NÃO é minha, afinal, a dona de tudo é a tia JK!

**Summary:** Enquanto outros vão ao campo aliviar a tensão, tem gente que encontra os meios mais práticos.

**Aviso: **Yaoi, slash, manxman e todo o resto que você já está careca de saber... então não reclame... Fic pequetitita, só para agradecer...

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **OBRIGADA PELO QUASE 100 HITS (85 hits) DO PRIMEIRO DIA DE VIDA NO CAMPO!!!!

----

Remus Lupin descansava calmamente em sua poltrona surrada, em seus pijamas surrados, lendo um livro surrado quando Harry James Potter, seu afilhado postiço, entrou arrombando sua porta.

-VOCÊ CASA JÁ?

-Quê? – perguntou meio nervoso e cauteloso, ninguém contrariava Harry quando este estava irritado.

-VOCÊ VÁ PARA MINHA CASA, JÁ!

-Mas... – ele com certeza tinha perdido a noção do perigo.

-AGORA! – e desaparatou deixando um Remus Lupin sem entender nada. Logo aparatou novamente. – E leve coisas para um mês ou dois – e sumiu antes de Remus contestar.

Com os olhos arregalados e sem entender nada ele se pôs ao trabalho de preparar suas malas, da maneira muggle, já que temia aparecer lá e Harry ainda estar _levemente_ irritado. Demorou bastante tempo na sua árdua tarefa quando recebeu uma Hedwig chorosa lhe lançando um pergaminho e voando para bem longe. Provavelmente Harry estava irritado com o mundo, e isso significava apenas uma coisa. Então o sorriso mais malicioso de Remus John Lupin sorriu em sua face e ele se encaminhou para trocar toda a roupa que tinha posto na mala por outras enquanto abria o pergaminho.

"Você vai vigiar o Snape. H.P."

Realmente, havia acertado na mosca.

Depois de ter preparado toda sua mala com suas melhores roupas, agora ele não sofria tanto financeiramente, já que ganhara um prêmio por causa da Ordem e também conseguira lançar alguns livros no mercado arrecadando uma boa quantia, ter se arrumado e consertado a porta arrombada, ele se dirigiu para a casa do feliz casal Harry e Draco. Porém ao chegar lá notou que talvez o casal não estava assim tão feliz. Encontrou Snape sentado na poltrona diante da lareira lendo um livro feliz da vida por não ter ninguém o incomodando.

Entrando o mais silenciosamente que pôde Remus fechou a porta com tudo, causando um enorme barulho, assustando o professor de poções que caiu da poltrona. Quando ergueu os olhos e notou o antigo marauder levando suas malas para cima entre os risos ele ficou emburrado.

-Este era um sábado perfeito – resmungou.

-Pode continuar sendo – respondeu o sorridente Remus que não esquecia da brincadeirinha de há alguns instantes.

-Impossível – e tornou a sentar na poltrona.

----

O sábado passou silencioso, já que ambos estavam se evitando. O domingo veio calmo, com duas conversas esparsas sobre o destino de Hogwarts. A segunda veio com brigas logo pela manhã, não demorou muito e estavam se engalfinhando. Remus foi lançar um feitiço em Severus, porém este foi mais rápido e lançou um feitiço de língua presa no lobisomem que acabou conjurando lama, muita lama. Pararam a briga imediatamente e começaram a gargalhar. Limparam-se rapidamente com um feitiço e resolveram que o melhor para as brigas seria definir um horário. Horário definido e então Remus partiu para um banho, um feitiço de limpeza não era tão relaxante quanto a banheira de hidromassagem que Harry tinha em seu banheiro.

Tomou seu banho vagarosamente. Não se importando muito com o companheiro, na verdade, estava fazendo charme. Terminou o banho enquanto se secava lentamente, com a toalha envolta na cintura ele caminhou até a sala de estar secando o cabelo.

-Severus, pode tomar seu banho agora... Malfoy? – notou o loiro na lareira.

-LUPIN? Severus Snape, explique-se.

-Não é o que está pensando, Potter o mandou para me vigiar.

E o loiro sumiu para brigar com o namorado.

-O que será que passou na mente dele – perguntou Lupin em uma inocência tão falsa que obrigou Severus a revirar os olhos.

Porém apesar de tudo Snape lançou um extenso olhar para todo o corpo do lobisomem e com um sorriso de deleite passou por ele indo ao banheiro. Remus não pensou muito, pois logo começou a se sentir sujo de novo achando que necessitava de outro longo banho na banheira de hidromassagem e se Severus estivesse nela, melhor.

----

-Não, Lupin – Severus resmungava entre o sono, sob o lençol. – Não tem condições de eu preparar o café da manhã.

-Mas, Sev, eu estou tããããããão cansado – resmungou manhoso, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

-Não – respondeu resoluto.

Remus se ergueu e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

-Pensando bem...

Com um sorriso interno, Remus estava agradecendo ao afilhado por ter recebido essa chance.

-Eu quero ovos fritos com bacon e aquele brownie que só você sabe fazer.

-BROWNIE? Não está um pouco exigente?

-E o Earl Grey que eu sei que Harry tem no armário, e não demora, por favor – e virou-se de bruços e começou a ressonar.

Bufando Snape se ergueu e foi preparar o que ele havia pedido.

----

-Severus, devagar. Eu não quero isso tão cedo.

-Quero que acabe logo! Já estendi demais.

-Não. Por favor.

O sorriso malicioso se fez presente na face do professor de poções.

-Conte seus pontos, baby, bati! – e baixou as cartas que tinha na mão.

Aquele mês tinha sido muito bom. Ele tinha até medo de quando Harry voltasse. E no momento tinha medo da próxima partida de buraco. Uma cabeça loira apareceu na lareira naquela hora e olhou para os dois.

-Onde Harry está?

Deram de ombros e o loiro sumiu. Suspirando Remus sorriu, provavelmente eles iriam demorar bastante para voltar.

-Melhor de três? – e sorrindo Snape concordou.

**FIM**


End file.
